


Yes, Tom - Chapter 21

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [22]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Breathplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Mild Resistance Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 21

 

Tom would have fucked me right there in the piercing place if he thought we could get away with it. They let us out the back door and his hands were up my skirt almost immediately as he tried to pull me towards a more secluded area of the alleyway. "Darling, come over here, nobody will notice…"

My voice was slightly chastising, just an immediate reaction from being in public and knowing how dangerous it was for us, for _him_ , to get caught. "Tom…" He paused for just a moment, shooting me a sideways glance and I quickly corrected myself with an obedient "Sir…". He was tugging my hand by this point, and around the side was a little enclave with an empty dumpster and a door to who knows where. The back of the dumpster was up against the wall but there was room between the back wall and the side. He kissed me aggressively, all teeth and tongue and panting, pushing me towards the sequestered area. " _Sir…_ " Begging now, the words getting lost in his mouth and I couldn't tell if he even heard me. Who was I kidding anyway?

"Shh…Thank you, Elizabeth. I want you to know how much this means. Thank you _so much_." He searched my face, making sure I understood, and I did. I knew what it meant to him. But we had plenty of time for that. Right now, I knew what he wanted. His voice had become husky and low, and it caused a shiver to run down my spine straight to my clitoris. Pressing his lips to mine, he breathed into my mouth and with it, he whispered, " Now be a good girl. Turn around."

The look on his face was pure lust, and suddenly all I wanted was for him to take me, forcefully, right there. I didn't care anymore about being seen or getting caught or anything else. I just wanted his cock buried inside me. So I decided to play a game. A rather perilous game. " _No._ " The air suddenly felt like liquid, and I knew I was drifting near a dangerous current. Our eyes locked, his hands now gripping my waist firmly underneath my blouse, fingers slowly starting to dig into the flesh.

He pulled away from me, somewhat shocked, his eyes wide. He narrowed them quickly, though, and I could see the vein in his forehead pulsating. I hoped he knew what I was doing, because I definitely didn't want to make him actually angry. I just wanted… something different. We'd never tried this before. "What did you say to me?" Fingertips now sinking painfully into the softness of my sides, and for a moment I considered backtracking despite the punishment I was sure to get.

I swallowed hard, knowing if he didn't figure it out I was already fucked so why try to mitigate my actions now? Stammering, I repeated it, my voice high and squeaky: "N-no." He stared at me for a moment, and I didn't know what was going to happen, but I did know I was wet and I was ready and I wanted him to violate me in every way possible. 

He smiled.

It wasn't his normal smile; this wasn't the adorable grin that made him look like a 5 year-old or the gorgeous camera-ready smile that made all the girls swoon. It was predatory almost. "Oh." The honeyed tone surprised me, until it turned dark once more. He fisted my hair, pulling back and biting my neck, then hissing in my ear, "Elizabeth wants to play? Do you really want to play with me, darling?"

I didn't speak, I simply sort of squeaked and he chuckled lightly. "Okay, _let's play_." He shoved me down onto my knees, the cold wet filth sinking through the little bit of skirt that covered me. Bits of gravel ground painfully into my skin, and it was freezing. Still holding my hair, he undid his belt and pulled it out quickly, then pushed his pants and boxers down, his cock popping out immediately. "You're going to suck my cock. Now." I shook my head, but he roughly pulled my head towards him. "Open up." 

My hands shook visibly as I reached up, trying to keep him away. "No…"  I clamped my mouth shut and refused to budge. 

He jerked my head back, smacking me across each cheek, then pointing in my face. "I'm not going to tell you again. Are you going to be a good girl?" I nodded my head, but he smacked me once more, then hissed, "You'd better."

I quickly leaned up and took the tip between my lips. Tom released his grip on my hair as I took him further into my mouth, sucking as hard as I could. He moaned softly, hips rocking towards me, forcing his cock deeper. Before I knew it, though, he backed up, removing himself from my mouth with an audible pop. "Get up." I was more than a little confused.

"No, please…" 

He smirked, then his face contorted, and he yelled at me. "Get up now!"

I yelped like a dog, but I obeyed immediately and he spun me around roughly, bending me forward at the waist. "Hands against the wall." He spat the words at me, and it was jolting, but exciting, like this was somebody else completely. I liked it. 

Before I knew what was happening, Tom slipped the belt around my neck, having looped it into a makeshift leash. He flipped my skirt up and ripped my panties down to my thighs. "Keep your legs together like a good girl. But you aren't a good girl are you?" His tip brushing against my slit made me even wetter, and he ran it up and down, covering himself in it. Teasing. "What are you darling?"

"Don't make me…"

"Say it!" He smacked my ass.

"Okay…" I pouted, pretending to cry. "I… I'm a bad girl. I'm your dirty slut." I said it in my little girl voice, making it sound even dirtier. I knew he liked that. I just forgot one thing…

Tugging on the belt, causing me to choke slightly, his words clipped, voice terse. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"I'm your dirty slut, sir!" I could feel his slightly-cold fingers as he placed the head of his cock between my folds but didn't move. I stayed still. Waiting. _Oh god, the waiting._

"Yes. Yes you are. My. Dirty. Slut." At the final word, he plunged himself into me, pulling back on the belt, and my hands moved against my will, scraping down the brick and I couldn't control it. "Hands, darling. I _won't_ say it again."

Each time Tom forced himself into me, putting all his force behind the thrust, he would pull back on the belt, choking me and jerking me backward. However, I was supposed to keep my hands on the wall. If I let my hands move, the choking was less painful, but the punishment I knew would be severe. So, to keep from committing a transgression, I had to allow him to choke me however hard he wanted to with the belt. It was deliciously torturous and insanely difficult. I didn't know which I wanted to do more, cry or thank him.

"I can't…" While the fear was fake, the distress was not, and my voice began to falter.

He thrust into me again, wrenching the belt back and leaning forward, his breath hot against my neck. "You don't have a choice." The viciousness, the control he wielded, dear god I thought I would come right then but I knew that would be the end of the games and the beginning of real discipline. He stood back up and tugged the belt again, not too roughly this time, pitching his hips forward at a frantic pace. At first I managed, but quickly my hands left the wall again. He noticed immediately, and I could hear a little 'tsk tsk' as he slowed and pulled out. Taking the slack of the belt and holding it with one hand, he used the other to stroke his cock as I began to shiver, wondering what punishment I had just earned. 

Unnerved by the sudden absence of contact and the awkward silence, I squeaked out in a tiny voice, "Sir?"

"Oh, no, Elizabeth. The game is far from over. Now _shut your mouth_." Once I heard the sound of a little packet opening, I knew. We didn't use condoms, since I was on birth control and we were obviously monogamous. Tom always kept little packets of lube with him, though. Just in case. Part of me wanted to stop, but part of me… Admittedly, I had grown to enjoy certain aspects of it, especially because it made him… like an animal. Oh god… but here? 

"Please not that…"

"You don't have a choice." Placing his tip just into my ass, he waited to see if I really wanted to stop. Then he entered me, the slick lubricant giving him ease of movement despite how tight I was. I kept tensing up, my body sheathing his rigid length, my sphincter contracting against my will. He didn't go slowly, or roughly, but he was resolved, and he didn't stop until he had managed to shove himself deep inside, my muscles already quivering around his shaft even though I wasn't close to coming. His voice was even, so much control, each phrase exhorting my obedience calmly, despite being punctuated by little groans of pleasure from him and little whimpers from me. "Take it. Oh… Elizabeth. Mmm… Don't fight. Take my cock. Mmm… oh god, yes."

I shook, from my feet up to my shoulders, and my knees began to give out beneath me, so I pressed my cheek  against the cold rough brick. Trying to accept the pain, knowing it was temporary. _I can do this. I can._ "No…" _Yes, god yes_. 

He pulled back a bit, then thrust into me, gently at first, testing my threshold. "Yes, oh yes, take it. Tell me you like it."

"No…" I had almost gotten used to the belt until the pressure around my throat jolted me from my complacency.

"Say. It." 

"I like it…" I whined, trying more than anything to just stay upright. I wasn't sure if I could.

"Make me believe it. What do you like?" He thrust harder, and my clit was throbbing so hard by now; I was desperate for release.

"Your cock in my ass, sir. I love your cock in my ass. I love it!"

"That's a good girl…" He let go of the belt and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up, his lips against my neck. His feet were on either side of my own, and I was now almost completely limp in his arms as he began to drive into me, faster and harder, the jagged wall scraping my cheek with every movement.

"Please… sir…" I pleaded, wanting so badly for him to touch me.

"Elizabeth," he purred in my ear, his hand reaching down and caressing my clit like a kiss.

"Oh god sir, thank you… ow…" He began to fuck me harder, and the pain reappeared briefly until his fingers moved faster, strumming my already vibrating body past the point of coherent thought and I just… opened completely. My orgasm took me so utterly the breath dissipated from my lungs and I cried out, "Oh fu-uck!!" Tom clamped his hand around my mouth but kept rubbing with the other, faster and faster. I could tell he was about to explode, though, especially as my insides clenched his cock so snugly and he had to struggle, thrusting harder just to keep me from pushing him out.

"Elizabeth… " His voice lilting, then a groan spilling out of him as he released inside of me, shivering against me, his mouth open on my neck. It took him forever to finish, every time I thought it was over he would give this little contraction of his muscles and a little melodic sigh. I tried to wait, but I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Tom, please…" 

"I know, I know." He pulled out of me quickly, knowing the discomfort was almost unbearable afterwards. "You alright?"

I grinned and nodded. "Did you like that?"

Raising one eyebrow he smirked, "Are you kidding? That was brilliant. We should definitely do that again. Perhaps follow through a little more?" 

"I know, I kind of lost the will to fight after a bit." I realized my panties were a lost cause, so I stepped out of them, then used them to clean myself off, discarding them in the dumpster. Right as I was about to walk to the car, Tom grabbed my hand.

"Can I see them once more before we go?" 

"Oh my god, you'll see them every day… " His face looked like… well, like a kid at Christmas, and I just melted, laughing softly. "Okay." I unbuttoned my blouse and carefully pulled my bra up, careful to avoid rubbing against the new piercing. 

"Perfect. Best present ever, darling." 

 

***

  

So as New Year's approached, Tom decided it was time to sit down and discuss our relationship. I was a little nervous, to be honest, but I knew that whatever was best for me, Tom would provide it. He had written some notes, and I had a feeling he would talk for a very long time (and I wasn't wrong). Tom could be a little long-winded… Luckily he had me take notes, which helped keep me focused. He wasn't boring, per se, but between that glorious accent, and the extensive explanations, I would usually either get really excited or really sleepy.

"Darling, I want you to know that I spent a great deal of time contemplating your request. At first, I must admit, I was quite amenable to the idea of having more rules, particularly more specific rules. The possibility of being able to control you in such a basic manner truly intrigued me. However, after careful thought and consideration, I've decided that that's not really what you need nor what will help you become stronger and more confident."

Shocked and disappointed to say the least, I interrupted him. "But I…"

"Close your mouth. I am speaking. Understood?" His tone was curt, and I immediately felt terrible, despite my disappointment.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." I lowered my eyes, but in all reality I was tremendously upset. 

"Now, I understand why you asked me for more specific rules. But it's my responsibility to give you that which will make you a better person, not to give you what you want. Elizabeth, you are an extremely intelligent woman, you aren't a child. The rules I have given you are logical and easy to follow because of that. I want your submission and acceptance of that to be incorporated into every aspect of your thoughts. If I give you a list of a hundred specific rules, you cease to have to think. That's the complete opposite of what I want and it's counter-intuitive to the whole point of our relationship. Do you understand?"

I wanted to say something, I wanted to argue and say that he was wrong, but in all honesty, he was totally right. I was looking for an easy way out, as I usually did. Nodding, I sighed softly. "Yes, sir, I understand," I admitted, the disappointment obvious.

"Elizabeth; tone of voice."

"I'm sorry, sir." I reached over and got my phone and opened my notes app and entered it quickly. 

"Good girl. Please add your interruption from earlier as well." I was a little irritated that he made me put that one down, too. He usually would not be so strict about every tiny little incident. "Now, Elizabeth, I truly feel the best thing for you is more explicit directions, not rules. These directions are meant to help keep your mind focused on what submission means to you and also to keep me in your thoughts. First off, every week I will give you a subject that I want you to focus on for that week. For example, something like humility, graciousness, or something like that. Secondly, from now on I want you to keep a journal for me. Each day you will spend thirty minutes writing in your journal about that week's subject, your relationship to me, and I also want you to find one thing every day that you think you did very well. You should also keep track of any rules you've broken that I did not notice. From now on, honesty is going to be something we really strive for in our relationship, for both of us, understood?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Therefore, I want you to also bring up anything you have trouble telling me directly. Eventually I hope we won't need to have you do it this way, but I know I have some emotional… shortcomings that can cause you to want to avoid confrontation." He pursed his lips for just a moment, and I reached out, holding his hand.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine." No matter what, I still felt guilty. I couldn't help it. Even with the punishment, and Tom's continued reassurance, I still felt like I had let him down.

"It's okay, it's in the past. Just know that I am working on myself, too. I know I also have some issues that need to be addressed and I'm aware of that." I nodded, and he continued. "Finally, you will have a list of ten tasks to do each day. Some will be rather mundane, like a chore or something, and some will be sexual. It all depends. Every day before bed I will read your journal and we can discuss anything that wasn't brought up earlier. Your list of tasks should be finished by that time as well. Any punishments will be meted out then, unless there was a reason for me to have to do it sooner. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"There's one last thing. I know I have been… rather easy about breaking rules in the past. There have been more times than I can count where you have been rude or used profanity or whatever else and I've let it go. That was wrong of me, and I apologize. That doesn't help you at all, and I realize that now."

I started to say something, but I kept my mouth shut.. He noticed, and he acknowledged it. "Darling, I know what you're going to say, but I also know you very well. And if you think about it for a moment, you'll see I'm right. You are such a perfectionist, and when you fail at things, you hold on to them and don't want to release them. I need to show you how to let go. That it's okay. Whether it's a small transgression or a very big one, doesn't matter. Once I punish you, I forgive you and we let it go. The more we do this, the more you'll be able to do it in other aspects of your life. But if I let you get away with things, no matter how little or unimportant they seem, you aren't learning anything. And I'm not doing my job." He smiled, and put his hand out for me. "Come kneel in front of me."

I had tears in my eyes, because I knew he was right and I was so grateful that he knew me so much better than I knew myself. How I ever found someone so perfect for me, that could make me feel so tremendous, was beyond me. He was right. I never could have verbalized it though. My brattiness, everything, all went back to a need for correction, a need for release. I laid my head on his lap and he smoothed my hair. "There's my perfect girl, Elizabeth. I promise I will be stronger for you. I promise."

  

_****_

 

As it came to New Year's, I was really, really excited. There was going to be a huge party and I was beside myself. It was going to be at this incredibly fancy hotel in London, and Tom had reserved a room for us and everything. Plus, Chris was going to be there. I couldn't wait to see him again! I was also really excited about the famous people. Tom said there was a possibility others from the Avengers cast may show up, and there were so many famous British actors I was secretly hoping would be there as well. 

I hadn't started my journal yet, because Tom told me to wait until after the beginning of the year. But there was a huge issue I'd been wanting to discuss, but I was obviously hesitant. Since I couldn't put it in my journal, I had to bring it up with him face-to-face, and I was running out of time. See, I had missed Chris terribly. He had become one of my closest friends, actually, since none of my friends knew anything about the nature of Tom's and my relationship. Not that he knew a lot, of course, but he did know a little. And when it came down to it, I knew he was going to want to hug me and I didn't want it to be a source of strife (or punishment). And more than anything, I wanted to hug him back.

So before I got dressed and ready to go, I asked Tom if we could talk. My stomach was flip-flopping, but I knew Tom had been trying to be stronger and less possessive, so I was hoping for the best. "Sure, darling, what is it?"

He patted his lap and I sat down. He curled his arms around my waist and teased me with a light kiss. I took a deep breath and just jumped in: "Okay, let me preface this by saying…."

"You want to hug Chris."

"Wait, what?" He chuckled softly, then pulled me closer, kissing me deeply this time. 

"Elizabeth, you are much more of an open book than I think you realize. It's okay, you can hug Chris. I'm sorry I'm so jealous, I just can't help it sometimes. I think back to my last relationship and how it ended, and I… well, to be honest I can't imagine losing you. I can't bear thinking about it."

Taking his face in my hands, I met his gaze, reassuring him, "You never will."

"I know, darling. I know…" He began to rub my padlock between his thumb and forefinger, turning it over and looking at the initials. I kissed his forehead and he sighed a heavy sigh.

"Tom, you are my everything. You make me feel like I can be the person I've always wanted to be. I'm not her. You know that."

He looked up at me again and nodded. "I know, darling." He smiled, but it was a sad smile, and it hurt knowing he was thinking about his ex. I didn't know how to deal with it, honestly. Seriously, I had no right to be jealous, especially after everything we had just been through. He was with me, and that's all I needed to be concerned with, right? "Go get ready, sweetheart. And you can hug Chris any time. He's like my brother, and I know he's a good friend to you." He smacked my ass playfully as I got up, but I still felt a little worried. Watching him talk about his ex, it seemed so obvious that he still had conflicting emotions concerning their breakup. I didn't know exactly what kind of emotions they were, but it worried me nonetheless.

 

****

 

We took a limo to go to the party, but I made Tom promise no sex in the limo. I was incredibly nervous, and I didn't need the added stress. But even more worrisome, my dress was insanely hard to put on; it had these delicate straps across the back that I knew could be ripped quite easily. Tom agreed, and was actually quite the gentleman the whole way there, holding my hand and telling me dorky jokes to calm me down. 

The party was in a huge ballroom, and it was just beautiful and amazing and ornate and I'd never been anywhere like it. There were gold balloons everywhere, and there was a fountain in the middle. There was a DJ, and by the time we got there at 10, everyone was already dancing. Tom loosened the drinking rules, and as long as he knew what I was drinking I was allowed basically free reign. I clung to his hand, though, because I didn't want to get lost.

"Tom!" We turned around and there was Chris and Elsa. Chris ran up and hugged Tom and then hugged me. We dispensed with niceties and found a table to sit at so we could chat. It turned out Chris almost couldn't come, as there was an issue with Elsa's flight, but at the last minute they found her one on a different airline. Elsa saw some friends, and Tom went to go get some champagne for us, leaving Chris and I alone.

"I missed you Chris, it's so good to see you." I hugged him again, so grateful to see him again.

"How are you Ellie, how's Tom? Everything alright?" He looked a tad concerned but I quickly reassured him

"It's better. It's getting better. Although, it's strange, because he brought up his ex tonight again, and he seemed… still upset." I felt bad trying to pump him for information, but the whole thing was eating away at me.

"Oh…" His face fell a tad, and he put his hand on mine. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? Chris, _know what_?" I pleaded with him, now going through every possibility in my head of what horrible secret Tom was keeping from me. _Fuck._

"Oh god, Ellie. I'm sorry. How do I manage to get…"

"Chris, please…" 

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deliberately, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Ellie. Tom's ex… This is her party. This is Sophie's party."

I thought I was going to vomit. I got up, looking for the restrooms, as Chris kept talking. I wasn't processing what he was saying. And then I saw Tom. "Oh my god, is that her?"

Tom was standing near the bar, holding a bottle of champagne and some glasses, chatting with a beautiful, exotic-looking woman with a perfect figure, her huge breasts accentuated by a very tiny dress. He was smiling, chatting away. Her hand was on his arm. The kind of flirtatious gesture women do when they want to show they're available. Then he kissed her, a chaste kiss on the cheek, and turned around, heading back to our table. "Oh god, Ellie, please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" Chris tried to grab my hand, but I was already running away. I didn't turn back, stumbling on my heels, pushing through the crowd even as I could hear Tom yelling my name. I just ran, out of the hotel, out into the street and the revelers and I didn't care about the cold or anything else, I just ran.


End file.
